When a subscriber calls a voicemail system and the call is dropped (e.g., a cellular telephone of the subscriber experiences a null in communication coverage), the subscriber typically redials and starts voicemail processing from a fresh start. Similarly, when a subscriber is in the midst of listening to a voicemail message and the subscriber receives another call and places the voicemail system on hold, the voicemail system typically continues presentation of the voicemail message unabated. When the subscriber returns to the voicemail system, the subscriber is generally forced to replay the voicemail message to listen to the portion s/he did not hear when the call was placed on hold.
Some voicemail systems will also terminate the call if they detect the call has switched to a hold state or if the call remains in the hold state too long. When the voicemail system terminates the call, the subscriber is forced to redial and start voicemail processing from a fresh start.